No te dejaré ir
by Naoto93
Summary: Encuentros, Nuevos sentimientos,Errores, rodean la historia de dos personas que se aman, podrán ser felices?. One Short.


**Género**: Romance  
**Parejas o Personajes Principales**: Sasuke x Hinata  
**Autor**: Hime13

**Legenda**: _Recuerdos_  
**DISCLAIMER**: Los Personajes de Naruto le pertenecen a el maestro Masashi Kishimoto.  
**RANK**: **K**

_** No te dejare ir **_

_**Ricorderò e comunque anche se non vorrai**_

_**Ti sposerò perché non te l' ho detto mai**_

_**Come fa male cercare , trovarti poco dopo**_

_**E nell' ansia che ti perdo ti scatterò una foto…**_

_**Ti scatterò una foto…**_

_Tiziaano Ferro.-_

Pov Sasuke

La veía una y otra vez, una y otra vez te recordaba, te mantenía en mi mente, no quería, no debía, no podía dejar de atormentarme por el haberte dejado ir, tantas noches en vela recreando aquellas escenas donde me sonreías mientras tu rostro estaba lleno de lagrimas.

_Volveré por ti, lo prometo_

Me dijiste antes de que colgara la llamada, Tonto! Imbécil! Eso es lo que soy, por dejarme llevar por mi orgullo me perdí de lo que podría haber sido el último momento en que te viera, en el que viera tu sonrisa, tus ojos que me alegran cada día que despertaba a tu lado, de tus labios…

_¿Hu? leía los cientos de libros que tengo, me traía tranquilidad, así podía conectarme con la historia, es un lugar que trae paz no crees?_

Si, aquel lugar más que cualquier otro me traía tu sonrisa a mi mente, si fue aquí mismo donde pasaron tantas cosas, que ahora para mí también es un lugar muy importante, puedo hasta sentir tu esencia entre estos árboles.

_-He?…e es …Todo bajo el Cielo ... De… Matilde Asensi…_

_-…No crees que es algo peligroso el estar en este lugar tan solitario?-decía sin mucho interés-_

_-Ee.. si, pero es un lugar importante para mí, no me ha pasado nada durante los años que he venido…así que.._

_-Mhp, de igual modo deberías de venir con una amiga o con tu novio._

_-Yo … no tengo…_

Aun no puedo creer que esa respuesta despertara tanto mi interés en ti, es que solo esperaba eso para tirarme a por ti. Te veías hermosa leyendo, sumergida en tus pensamientos. Y luego de saberlo, no espere más, tenía que preguntártelo, pero no podía ser tan obvio, tenía que pensar en mi movimiento.

_-Iras al baile de otoño?_

_-Sí, ten ten me acompañara a comprar el vestido –te veías ansiosa-_

_-Enserio?...y con quién iras? _

_-Es…to, yo.._

_-Si no .. –me interrumpiste antes de que terminara-_

_-Kiba-kun me invito ayer –no lo podía creer, aquel sujeto se me había adelantado-_

_-Ya veo.._

Pero la suerte se vendría a mi regazo de nuevo, y aunque así no hubiera pasado, la hubiera obligado a venirse a mi lado, ese día te lo preguntaría, tenía que sacarme esa duda del pecho.

_-Mhp – te vi sentada en el mismo lugar de siempre, al parecer aquel tipo tuvo una emergencia y no pudo asistir a el baile, te fuiste apenas supiste de aquello, pero no te deje sola, aunque estuviera lejos, velaría por ti, me acerque poco a poco- así que él no vino…_

_-Su madre tuvo un accidente…_

_-Te ves hermosa –dije para sacarte pensamientos que ponían tu rostro triste, a lo que diste un pequeño brinco, y te sonrojaste cuando sentiste que me senté cerca, bien cerca de ti- _

_-G…gracias Sasuke-kun.._

_-Él –suspire mientras volvía mi rostro hacia arriba viendo el caer de las hojas secas- te gusta? –fui directo, tenía que saberlo-_

_-Kiba-kun?_

_-Si_

_-Ha.. él…bueno…el –te sonrojaste de nuevo, creí que con eso tenía mi respuesta y me levante de golpe mientras pretendía emprender mi caminar, sabia las posibilidades que tenia, pero me sorprendiste, no me esperaba lo que me dijiste- Sasuke! –alzaste la voz para que me detuviera- Tú..tú.._

_**Me gustas.**_

No te deje irte de mi lado desde que oí esas palabras, Hinata Hyuuga eras mía, y no te dejaría ir nunca, eso me decía cada vez que te miraba, cada vez que te besaba, cada vez que estábamos bajo ese árbol.

_-No te preocupes ella estará bien –te consolaba mientras escondías tu rostro en mi pecho, sabia lo importante que era tu madre para ti, y ahora se la llevaban de urgencia a China, era el único lugar donde podían tratar mejor su enfermedad-_

_-Losé, pero … -tus lagrimas mojaban mi camisa- no quiero que nada le pase, sasuke..si le pasa algo..no sé.. Como podría…_

_-Me tienes a mí, lo sabes –levantaste tu rostro lleno de lagrimas y me diste una de las más hermosas sonrisas-_

Pero aun así, no predije que en unas pocas horas te perdería.

_-Pero porque? _

_-Calma Sasuke –me pedias ya que estábamos en media plaza, y rodeados de gente-_

_-Mhp, aun así, no tienes el deber de ir –tu padre había decidido enviarte a Inglaterra una vez se entero de nuestro noviazgo, al parecer malas bocas le hablaron mal de mi persona-_

_-Estoy tratando de convences a padre..pero..no creo…_

_-Tsk! –Salí de ahí, no hice caso a tus gritos, no podía estar ahí más tiempo-_

Aunque fue molestoso ese día, aquel fotógrafo me hizo u favor que aun se lo agradezco, y más ahora se lo agradezco, esa foto quiso tomarte a toda costa, te veías hermosa con aquel vestido blanco, no los culpo por querer sacarte un foto, aunque me la haya quedado para mí, no dejaría que ese tuviera algo que es mío, y ahora…la miro y la miro, te veías hermosa, y las hojas de otoño a tu alrededor resaltaban mas lo obvio, eres una obra de arte.

OoOoOo

Pov Hinata

No pude, deje todo lo que pude tener, le abrí los ojos a mi padre, no podía creer esas aberraciones sobre ti, y una vez lo supo, no tuvo ninguna excusa para tenerme en aquel lugar.

Ahora te veo sentado con tu rostro bajo, apoyando tu frente en tus manos, tus cabellos se mecen con el viento, cuantas veces me debes de haber visto desde esta perspectiva, ahora que yo lo hago, veo el porque me enamore de ti, esa paz que transmites, si no hubiera sido por tu hermano quizás nunca me hubiera enterado que te fijabas en mi.

_-Hey, tu –sentí como me llamo una voz cuando ya llevaba unas cuantas calles lejos de aquel lugar en el que me ponía a leer-_

_-S..si? _

_-Eres del salón de Sasuke, verdad?_

_-Sasuke Uchiha? –dije, eras bien popular entre las chicas, aunque por eso mismo no me interesaste en un principio-_

_-Si, ese mismo, mira…-dijo con una sonrisa maliciosa posándose en su rostro- no te has dado cuenta que no eres la única que está en aquel lugar?_

_-Hum? _

_-Podrías ver un poco a tu alrededor cuando estás ahí –se rio por lo bajo, mientras se alejaba de mi, en verdad eso fue muy raro, pero al día siguiente lo hice, despacio y sin que se notara mire a mis lados, y pude ver tu perfil en uno de los arboles que estaba a unos metros de mi, sumergí mi rostro en el libro que tenia, no podía creer que él estuviera ahí, y por lo que pude notar, me mirabas de vez en cuando, desde ese día me interese en ti-_

Ahora que estoy aquí, no me separare de ti nunca más, despacio y con cuidado de no ser oída me acerco a ti, las hojas secas no me ayudaban mucho en mi caminar, pero al parecer estabas sumergido en tus ideas que no las escuchabas, no debí de irme de ese modo, pero no podía soportar lo que me habías dicho.

_-Si debes de ir, ve, es tu deber no?_

_-Pero.._

_-Solo hazlo –terminaste para irte sin más dejándome en aquel lugar en el que habíamos compartido tanto, por eso…por eso me fui lo más rápido posible, aunque no quisiera, solo así me sentiría mejor, o eso era lo que pensaba-_

Pocas veces pude verte tan sereno, me posicione detrás de un árbol, no sabía bien que decirte, y si ya no me querías, si ya no me amabas como yo a ti?, solo pude mirar al cielo mientras tú estabas a unos cuantos pasos sentado en aquel asiento que ocupe tantos meses. Una pequeña hoja cruzo por mi vista, era otoño, y ese día paso por mi mente…

_**Me gustas.**_

No podía dejarte ir sin decírtelo, aunque kiba me hubiera invitado, había esperado que tu lo hicieras, y me golpee mentalmente al darme cuenta de que me ibas a decir eso antes de que siguiera hablando, pero lo había hecho, tu repentina ida me sorprendió, y fue cuando no pude aguantarlo más, te lo dije, me enamoraste con tu paz, con tus leves preocupaciones que siempre ocultabas, con tus ojos que me hacían perderme en unos de los tantos libros que leía.

.

.

.

.

-Regresa….Hinata

Era tu voz, suave, tenue, pero era tu voz. No podía esperar más, suavemente me posicione delante de ti, aun seguías con la cabeza abajo.

-Aquí estoy…Sasuke

Dije esperando que te levantaras, pero no lo hiciste, me acerque más a ti.

-Sasuke…

El pensar no me escuchabas me estrujaba el corazón, pero mi sorpresa fue el que lentamente levantaste tu rostro con quizá una gesto de sorpresa más grande que la mía, me mirabas con los ojos abiertos y una pequeña lagrima recorría tu mejilla izquierda, la que debería de estar llorando a mares debería ser yo…Limpie la lagrima con mi mano mientras corría uno de tus mechones, saliste de tu trance por un momento, y te levantaste de aquel asiento.

Pov Sasuke

Eras tú, no lo podía creer, era mi imaginación, alucinaba otra vez?, pero te veías tan real, no podía dejar de verte, te veías tan hermosa como siempre, con una vestido blanco, como aquella vez, aquellas vez que me hiciste tan feliz.

Tu mano, ese roce, no eras una alucinación, me levante y te atraje hacia mí, no podía dejarte ir una vez más, te abrase como nunca lo había hecho antes, necesitaba tu calor, tu presencia, tu olor, tu compañía.

Sentí como comenzabas un suave llanto, eras tú, no lo podía creer.

-Volví –me dijiste mientras tomaba tu rostro con algunas lágrimas que salían aun de tus ojos-

-Hinata –no podía decir alguna otra cosa-

-Lo siento, no debí de irme de esa manera –te disculpaste, pero no dejaría que te culparas por mi error-

-No, no lo es, no debí decir esas cosas, pero…. volviste, no te dejare ir..Te amo

-Te amo Sasuke –me dijo mientras sonreía, y la bese, la bese cuanto más no pude-

_**No te dejaría ir nunca.**_

**Notas:**

**Creo que es mi primer One short xD**

**lo hice para un concurso en DA **

**inspiración de una cancion que me dedico una persona especial 3**

**es triste ;_; pero aasd xD **

**En fin, espero se haya entiendido ya que tiene muchos recuerdos de parte de sasuke como de hinata x3**


End file.
